Nuestro comienzo, un pecado
by Lucy D. Heartifilia
Summary: Porque su amor comenzó de manera extraña, pero...¿A quien le importaba? Ellos se amaban y listo, sin embargo el pecado se origino en un momento con dos culpables, dos culpables que corrompieron a dos adorables niños, pero sin ellos, nunca estarían en esa situación. Felices y juntos. Mal summary, Shota-AkaFuri principal y AoKaga como secundaria.


His~~ vengo a aparecer de la nada con este oneshot, para una amiga.

Regalo del amigo secreto (no tan secreto :´v): Mi queridísima Alex~san, que como te digo..me costo un mundo escribir esto sin que en el proceso no me ahorcara y de hecho costo mucho hacerlo, voy a llorar -shora-. Intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero tal vez no le puse mucho esfuerzo porque esta para la risa, asi que espero que por lo menos te diviertas con poco, con mucho lov~ para usted de mi parte. Un AkaFuri shota y un poco de AoKaga porque no dio para más.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU escrito en letras gigantes, shota mal hecho y eso.

Kuroko no basket es de Fujimaki-sensei.

Sin mas, Lucy se despide antes de que la maten.

* * *

Porque eran unos niños y eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, sus principales preocupaciones en ese momento era el placer del otro, escuchar que con esas voces un tanto agudas gimieran el nombre del otro. Pero aquello no era culpa de ellos, si no de la mala influencia que tenían, digo ¿Quién carajo deja como tutor a Aomine Daiki para cuidar a Akashi Seijuro? Realmente el padre del pelirrojo no sabía que había dejado a su precioso retoño en mano de un monstro obsesionado con los pechos y un pervertido de primera, y que este lo corrompería.

Porque todo había empezado una cálida mañana de primavera, Akashi padre, el gran señor Akashi había dejado a su pequeño hijo de 13 a cuidado de la familia Aomine, aunque en realidad quería que Momoi cuidara de su hijo, pero esta estaba de viajes igual que los Murasakibara…Y los Midorimas estaban demasiado ocupados en controlar a su pequeño hijo. Así que con lágrimas ,invisibles, en los ojos dejo a su pequeño en manos del mal.

-No se preocupe Akashi~san, nosotros cuidaremos al pequeño- la suave voz de la única mujer de la familia Aomine lo tranquilizo un poco, sólo un poco-. Puede irse tranquilo.

El Akashi mayor, asintió y le dio un último abrazo a su hijo, que -con pena de ser observados por la mujer- devolvió.

-Bien Akashi~kun, voy a prepararte algo de comer, conoce un poco la casa.

La dulce mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño antes de irse a la cocina tarareando una canción, estaba tan feliz de tener a un pequeño en casa, es que su hijo…bueno era un caso especial y era ya mayor.

Akashi caminaba por la casa, no era como su enorme mansión, pero tenía calidez familiar, entro a una habitación, estaba llena de posters de bandas, ropa por todos lados entre ellos calzoncillos, revistas y una cama mal hecha. Nada muy interesante, se adentró en la habitación buscando algo con que entretenerse, era un niño después de todo.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, mocoso?

La pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Akashi que leía un manga que encontró tirado en el piso junto a las miles de revistas de mujeres en bikinis, mostrando sus dote. La voz grave era del único hijo de los Aomines, Aomine Daiki.

Lo ojos azul eléctricos chocaron con los ojos rojo de Akashi, que lo miro por unos momentos antes de continuar su lectura con una sonrisa, era un tomo realmente entretenido.

-Mocoso, te hable. Responde.

-¡Daiki, no trates así a Sei! –un tirón de oreja bastó para que el adolescente se callara-. Akashi~san fue de viajes de negocios al extranjero, y nos dejó a Sei para que lo cuidáramos.

El Akashi menor se abrazó a la mujer como un niño pequeño mientras le sacaba la lengua a Aomine, este ardió en furia y si no estuviera si queridísima madre estaba seguro que lo iba a golpear. Soltó un suspiro fastidiado, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba la mano de su madre y se alejaba victoriosos a la cocina donde la mujer le tenía preparado la comida y unos deliciosos dulces recién hechos que el moreno no podía tocar, porque solamente eran para el lindo Sei.

Y así fue como la tranquila vida de Daiki, empezó a cambiar con la compañía del pelirrojo menor.

-Quiero ir a jugar al parque, Daiki.

-Ándate y en una hora te voy a buscar.

Sin pedir más explicaciones Akashi salió de la habitación del otro, para irse al parque que estaba en la equina, ignoro que cuando salió se encontró frente a frente al otro pelirrojo que visitaba la casa contantemente, ambos se miraron fijamente, antes de que el menor de los dos se alejara completamente de la casa para ir a jugar con Kouki, un amigo que se hizo en el barrio, un año menor que él y que era tan extrañamente lindo que era inevitable no quererlo.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino a la casa de Kouki para recogerlo como buen amigo que era, recordó. Se le habían quedado los manga que prometió que le llevaría ese día, corriendo volvió a la casa esperando encontrarse a Daiki y a su amigo en la sala de estar jugando videojuegos como siempre los había visto, pero no. No estaban ni en el patio trasero, ni en la sala de estar, curioso se dirigió al cuarto del moreno, tal vez habían decidido cambiar la consola al cuarto y jugar más cómodamente allí, una vez más se equivocó, pero estaban allí, claro. Pero no estaban jugando, para nada.

-Daiki…ahh…Daiki

-¿Te gusta?, ¿Quieres más?, ¿Más fuerte? –la voz excitada de Aomine hijo era fuerte, suficiente para escucharse entre los gemidos de su amigo…o de su amante.

Akashi solo pudo quedarse allí parado, viendo por la puerta entreabierta, sin hacer nada. Veía perfectamente el vaivén que hacían las caderas de ambos, el sonido de sus cuerpos juntándose y separándose una y otra vez retumbaba en sus oídos, los provocativos gemidos del pelirrojo llenaban la habitación y Akashi trago saliva. Salio de la casa apurado y se sentó en el pórtico de la casa, solo.

-¿Akashi~san?

Akashi miro a su amigo, tenía el pelo desordenado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, tenía la respiración agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba, había hecho una carrera desde el parque hasta allí y su cuerpo lo delataba. Akashi recordó lo que estaba pasando adentro de la casa y se sonrojo imaginándose en esa situación con Kouki, pensando en que forma diría su nombre, ¿sería igual al pelirrojo? No, no lo seria. Seguro que su voz era más infantil y mucho más suave, se agito al pensar en cómo sería tocar su piel.

-¿Estas bien, Akashi~san?

-¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Claro, Akashi~san. Pero mamá salió de compras y no llegara hasta tarde…¿Seguro que no podemos pasar a la casa de los Aomine?

-Kouki, no quieres pasar. Vámonos a tu casa.

-¿Traes los mangas? –una linda carita inocente rompió el corazón de Akashi, no los traía-. ¿Entramos a buscarlo?

No pudo decir más ya que el otro le tomo de a mano y entraron silenciosamente a la casa, Akashi quería –desde el fondo- decirle que se fueran de allí o vería algo que pondría en shock al castaño, pero no hizo absolutamente nada y cuando Kouki fue a la habitación de Daiki se quedó estático, igual que él la primera vez.

-Vámonos a tu casa…

La casa Furihata, como el hijo menor de la familia decía estaba vacía, el padre de la familia había ido con su hermano a comprarle un regalo, su madre había ido de compras, por su cumpleaños que se acercaba.

Ahora fue el turno de Akashi preguntarle si estaba bien, ni una respuesta del castaño, sin embargo se removía ligeramente incómodo y Akashi lo notó, tenía una erección.

-Te ayudo.

Así comenzó el pecado.

Y estamos en el comienzo, con los gemidos de Kouki escuchándose por toda la habitación, aquella habitación infantil que tanto le gustaba, sobre todo con el castaño en ella y sobre todo pidiéndole que siguiera haciendo aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco y mientras hacía eso, lo besaba tiernamente. Igual que al terminar el acto, se recostaban y se abrazaban declarando que a pesar de estar corrompidos, se declaraban aquel amor de infancia que eran lo más puro en el mundo, a sus ojos, a los carmines de Akashi y a los chocolates de Kouki, no existía más. Eran ellos y su amor, su amor que fue corrompido por unos adolescentes, pero que sin embargo es lo más puro que tienen, sus sentimientos y los suaves e inexpertos besos lo dicen, el miedo a que el otro no le gustara lo que hicieran lo dice, las cálidas miradas que se dan lo demuestran y a pesar de que el padre de Akashi había vuelto y se había llevado a su gran mansión a su hijo, se seguían encontrando, en un pequeño parque, cuando la noche caía dulcemente mostrando a su gobernante, la luna.

-¿Recuerdas esos días, Kouki?

El castaño le sonrió a su esposo, si, su esposo, porque desde esa tarde estaban casados, legalmente casados.

-Claro.

Se abrazaron mirando las estrellas, estas brillaban aun allí que en Japón, su amor seguía siendo igual, estaban completamente locos el uno por el otro y a la mierda los demás, sobre todos los homofóbicos, que se jodieran.

-¿Kouki, te puedo besar?

Kouki sonrió… y lo beso dulcemente mientras las olas chocaban débilmente en la cabaña en la que estaban, la oscuridad de la noche cubrió su acto donde los únicos testigos fueron la Luna y sus fieles estrellas, junto besándose aquella noche, recién casados, en su luna de miel no pudieron estar más felices, porque eso era lo que deseaban.

-¿Oigan pueden hacer menos ruido?

La pareja recién casada se rio fuertemente y siguió su acto. Mientras tanto un peliverde de lentes suspiraba, joder, iban a ser unas largas vacaciones con sus nuevos vecinos, quería morirse. Tenia que pasarle a él.


End file.
